My Crimson Eyed Angel
by Reikachan14
Summary: On one simple night, Hiei saves a little girl. She’s normal, average, and only seven. Still, this child sees in him, what few can, an angel, her only hope. She holds on to that throughout her life, she’ll be needing it. (Not HieiOc)
1. My Crimson Eyed Angel

My Crimson Eyed Angel

            Mr. Tarukano carried his daughter in his arms, as silent tears began to flow down his cheeks.  He had been so afraid.  One moment, his little Misako had been by his side as they walked towards their house, and the next the only thing beside him was the chilling autumn air.  He had looked for a good two hours when he found her in the middle of the park staring up at the sky.  The night had been dark, and even the street lamps couldn't chase away the shadows that lurked around every corner.  The only aid was brought by the stars and the moon, shining down, competing with the lights of civilization.  Finding Misako had been one of the happiest moments in his life, after he lost his wife he became even more devoted to his daughter than before.

He had ran to her, his arms open as he called out her name, relief flowing through his veins.  But Misako sat their still gazing at the sky, her back turned to her father.  It was then that Mr. Tarukano became worried.  He ran even faster towards his daughter, trying to see if she was even conscious.  He put his hand on her shoulder gently, fearing for her welfare.

            "Misako, speak to me Misako."  His voice was frightened and hesitant.

            The little girl turned slowly around, a bright smile on her face as their surroundings bathed in the moonlight.  "I met an angel."

            Mr. Tarukano's eyes widened.  "An angel?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Now, Misako and her father sat in her bedroom.  She had been ranting on about her guardian angel the entire walk home.  The window was left open and her cherry red curtains billowed in the soft breeze.  

            "He saved me Daddy!  He did!"  The little girl's hair shook wildly as she 

tried her best to persuade her father to believe her words.

Mr. Tarukano gently laid his daughter's head on the soft pillow as he tucked her in.  Misako's long caramel tresses spread out across her pillow.  It reminded him of her mother.

"Your angel?"  He asked.  He had become much more relaxed now that his daughter was safe.

She shook her head, eyes full of innocence as she spoke, "Yes!  My guardian angel.  He saved me Daddy, from the monsters when I lost you!"

Misako's father didn't believe a word she spoke, but didn't want to dampen her spirit.  So instead, he played along, looking eager and nodding his head at the appropriate times.  "What did she look like?"

Misako stuck out her tongue, "My angel was a boy!  Not all angels are girls Daddy!"  She shook her head indignantly at her father's supposed ignorance.

Mr. Tarukano just chuckled as he eyed his daughter.  Apparently, she was prepared to defend the good name of her 'Angel' at any time.

"Gomen, Misako-chan.  What did **he** look like?"  He asked, a teasing hint to his voice, that his daughter luckily missed.

The seven year-old's eyes lit up, the flecks of hazel pulsating with excitement and remembrance.  "He was beautiful Daddy!  His hair stood up just like a flame and it was the most amazing black!  It even had white and blue streaks in it.  His eyes were the bestest part though!  They were the prettiest red ever!"

"I didn't know angels had red eyes or colored hair."  

"Mine does."  Misako stated evenly.

"How red were his eyes?"  Mr. Tarukano asked, taking note of his daughter's remarkably detailed imagination.

"They were like fire or rubies, but they were beautiful.  I knew he was there to    save me.  I knew he was an angel."  Misako's voice rang through the house with her conviction.

A silence settled in as Mr. Tarukano studied his daughter's eyes.  They were filled with something indescribable.  She sat there smiling, unafraid of what had happened, just eager to tell her story.  "So what happened Misako?  After we were separated, I mean.  Why did you leave?"

"I heard music.  I couldn't help but follow it.  My legs kept moving and moving, but I couldn't speak.  I think I fell asleep."  Misako shut her eyes tightly trying to remember the details.  "I don't know where I went.  But I woke up when I got there."

"How could you have fallen asleep when you were walking?"  Mr. Tarukano was puzzled.  Was this really just her imagination?

"I don't know, but when I got there I woke up.  There were monsters Daddy!  They weren't pretty like my angel; they were ugly.  They were evil; I could feel it.  I wanted to run, but I couldn't.  I was stuck to the ground, like in the movie theaters when I get gum on the bottom of my shoes."

"Why didn't you yell for help?"  

"I couldn't talk.  They were going to eat me.  I heard them talking.  They said they were going to eat my spirit."

"What?!"  Shouted her father in bewilderment.  

Misako shook her head, "Yup.  They were drooling too.  It was yucky."

"Weren't you afraid?" 

            "I was…but I'm not anymore.  My angel will protect me now.  They were just about to eat me when something dark came by and the monsters fell screaming.  I was scared at first, until I saw him.  I stopped screaming when I saw him.  He didn't smile, but he didn't try to eat me.  I was scared Daddy, not of him, but of the monsters.  I was scared they'd come back to get me."

"Did he talk to you?"

"Yes.  He didn't talk much.  But he asked if I was okay.  I told him my name too."

            ~*Flashback*~

            The dark figure stood strong in the thin moonlight.  His crimson eyes peered through the darkness, piercing the young hazel ones.  The little girl didn't scream, she had stopped actually, and she stared him down.  Her fragile body stopped shaking, even the chilling wind failed to make her lithe body quiver.  Her eyes stayed fix on him, waiting to see what was next.  

            "Are you okay?"  His voice was gruff, not mean, and not overflowing with kindness, but to her ears it was like the song of paradise.

            Misako didn't speak; she nodded her head.  She didn't step back when he strode toward her, his stride even and purposeful.  And she didn't protest when he gathered her in his arms and jumped high into the autumn atmosphere.  

            He could feel her tighten her grip on him.  He carried her as if he were cradling a child, the way Keiko and Yusuke had carried their new baby, the way Yukina carried it as she sang it to sleep with her sweet voice, lulling it to a releasing slumber.  

            "I-I'm Misako…"  She waited for him to take notice of her.  His eyes darted down.  He gazed thoughtfully into her eyes.  They were so innocent, so similar to his sister's.  

            "Hiei."  That was all he said for the rest of the time, but he silently listened to her thoughts.

Misako hugged him tighter, not only because she was afraid to fall, she knew he would catch her, because she trusted him as much as she trusted her father.  *He's an angel…my guardian angel.  Mommy always said I had one, and here he is*  Misako noted his appearance, his voice, his comforting presence, but she didn't notice how his eyes widened in surprise as that thought passed through her head.

~*End Flashback*~ 

"How did you get to the park?"  Mr. Tarukano asked anxiously.  He wanted to know more; he was starting to wonder if this had actually happened.  Misako hadn't been one to make things up.  And his wife had believed in the supernatural…

"He flew me there.  He flew over the buildings and left me in the park."

"Did he have wings?"

 "No.  Hiei didn't need wings.  He's special."

"Hiei?  You know his name?"

Misako nodded vigorously as she idly toyed with a lock of her hair.  "He told me his name."

"Where did he go after he left you in the park?"

Misako cast her eyes down, "I-I don't know.  But I know he'll be watching me.  I know."

Her father sighed.  "You should get to sleep Misako.  You have school in the morning.  Good night, sweet dreams."  Mr. Tarukano gave Misako a peck on the cheek and closed the door behind him as he dismissed the fact that there was any chance that Misako's story could be true.

Misako waited, her eyes open as she stare up at the ceiling, wondering about where her angel could be at that moment.  Then she realized she had forgotten to thank him.  She jumped out of bed quickly, and tiptoed softly as she made her way to the open window.  She stared out at the tree in her front yard.  Her senses were dulled with impending sleep.  Before she slipped into unconsciousness, she said, barely above a whisper, " Thank you Hiei.  Aishiteru, sweet dreams…"  Her eyes had already drifted closed, missing the retreating shadow from the branches of the oak tree.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was Monday afternoon.  Misako walked home from her school with a few of her friends.  It was the first day of second grade, a little over a year after her encounter with her 'Angel'.  Her father was skeptical, dismissing it as a mere figment of imagination, but Misako knew better.  She had never talked to her guardian after he had saved her, but many times, she saw beautiful crimson eyes, burning more gracefully than the gift of fire, until they disappeared into darkness.  She caught a glimpse of fleeting shadows on multiple nights.  She knew he was still keeping an eye on her.  She didn't tell anyone else about it, but only because no one asked.

            She could feel his presence again, his red eyes were somewhere, and she stopped for a moment to search, completely forgetting her impatient comrades.

            "Misako, stop daydreaming.  Are you coming?"  Complained Ami.  She tugged on Misako's sleeve pulling her away from her reverie.  Misako turned away and walked along obediently.  

            "What were you staring at before?"  Kioko asked, her voice filled to the brim with concern for her friend.

            "I was looking for my angel."  She answered simply.

            Ami shook her head, "You're insane."  She laughed good-naturedly and even harder when Misako and Kioko joined in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~          

Mr. Tarukano still tucked his daughter in, and tonight she had been captured by sleep a little later than normal.  He carried Misako's warm body to her bedroom and tucked her in.  His daughter didn't stir.  He gazed at her sleeping form, the peaceful rise and fall of her chest strangely reminded him of that story.  The one he had believed to be made up about an angel with red eyes.  He chuckled as he moved to the open window to close it.  He closed his eyes and breathed in the humid summer air, and slowly opened them.  He gasped as he caught a glance of crimson orbs, which were as beautiful as they were mysterious, undoubtedly the eyes of Misako's angel.

**A/N:  **^_^  Hey it's Reikachan14 here!  Soooooo….  I hope you like it.  And you can always let me know if you do by reviewing!  Please know that flames are welcome, and so is criticism!  I'm very optimistic and I take both fairly well, but try to use polite words please!  I just thought of this one night before I went to sleep and I was like:  "YES!  IT'S THE PERFECT IDEA FOR A STORY!!!!!"

            I just thought  it would be cool to write a fic from the point of view of someone who did not know the Rekai Tantei or Hiei.  This is just a normal seven year-old ningen girl who saw Hiei in a different light than others.  Anyways, please review, don't just leave without letting me know if you love it or hate it!


	2. Deep Within my Heart

Chapter Two: Deep Within my Heart  
  
  
  
The sunlight drifted through Misako's window, bits of dust floating in an ocean of gold heat. The birds twittered light-heartedly on the lithe branches of the tree. Their pleasant voices called Misako from her place of sleep. Her frail little body sat up. Misako smiled as she rubbed her eyes subconsciously, and reveled in the warmth of the morning sun. She stretched her limbs and yawned as she slipped on her fuzzy blue slippers.  
  
"Hello birds. It's nice this morning isn't it?" She asked smiling as she opened the window and watched them chatter about themselves and sing in intervals. Misako gazed out at the city, at the people busying themselves with the day's trials and tasks. "Don't you just love the sky? It's such a pretty blue."  
  
The birds chirped in response, turning around and hopping from branch to branch. Then one by one they flew away, perhaps to visit someone else on such a lovely morning. Misako waved good-naturedly at them, "Good-bye! Come back soon!" She giggled, as the last one trailed off into the distance and out of sight. Misako sighed as she let the wind caress her face and play with her long strands of hair.  
  
"Oh no..." Misako's eyes had rested on her alarm clock, and it was already 11:32 A.M. "I'm late for school...but why didn't Daddy wake me up?" She quickly ran out of her room, leaving her window open, and the curtains blowing softly in the cool breeze.  
  
She stepped softly in the hallway, tiptoeing silently, as if afraid of what commotion a sound may create. Her eyes fell on the solid wood door, the gateway to her father's bedroom. Her pace slowed even more as she approached the door that she had come to so often before. Instead of whipping the door open as other children might, Misako put her ear to the door. She strained to hear some hint of sound, the slow intakes of breath, water running in the shower or the sink, but all she heard was the mellow ticking of the clock over and over again.   
  
Gradually, Misako inched the door open, bit by bit. It didn't even make the usual creak when opened before. She was horrified at what she saw. The bed was a mess, the blanket had been pulled all the way across the room and the pillows were strewn about haphazardly. Old cardboard boxes that were on the brink of falling apart had been taken down from the closet, creating a considerable amount of room compared to when they were hidden there before. The phone had fallen off the dresser, its fall broken by a pile of dirty clothes. The windows were closed and the curtains drawn, blue tinted light sprayed across the madness of her father's room.   
  
Misako began to panic, and she streaked out of the room, her tears landing on a pair of unnoticed papers. In her haste to escape from the chaos that was her father's room, she missed the pair of airline tickets to a place she had never heard of and never thought she would go.  
  
"Daddy? Hello, Daddy? Are you home?" She glided down the steps, tears falling down her face as she screamed in terror.   
  
"Misako-chan? I'm here sweetie; don't worry. I'm in the dining room." Mr. Tarukano called out, his voice making its way through the barrier of walls and Misako's anxious cries.   
  
  
  
Misako stopped at the doorway of the dining room and looked at her father with relief, tearstains were still on her face, the signs of her distress. "Daddy! I didn't know where you were! I was so afraid...I thought you had left me or someone had taken you..." She jumped into his arms and hugged him fiercely.   
  
  
  
He stroked her hair gently, "Misako-chan, I would never leave you never in a million years." He pulled her out of her hug and made her look at him. "I don't want you to ever think I would leave you." Misako nodded in response. Her father looked away and stared at the patterns of the tablecloth.   
  
  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong?" Misako asked with worry in her voice.  
  
  
  
"I-I think I saw something last night." Mr. Tarukano spit out hurriedly, but just slow enough for Misako to understand. He immediately regretted saying it.  
  
  
  
Misako studied her father's eyes, "...You saw him didn't you? You saw my angel, Hiei."  
  
  
  
Her father began to study the tablecloth again, "I don't know what I saw Misako." He stated defiantly, trying to ignore the shock on Misako's face.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? It was him. I know it was!"   
  
  
  
"But how can you know Misako? How do I even know if he's even real? How can you be so sure?"  
  
  
  
"Because..." She began slowly. "I can feel it. I saw him. I spoke to him. I just know."  
  
  
  
Mr. Tarukano sighed as he took a sip of his water. "Misako, how many people have you told about your...er...angel?"  
  
  
  
"Just my a few of my friends."  
  
  
  
"And how did they react?" Her father asked, his hands trembling. His voice was almost fearful.  
  
  
  
"They laughed. They thought I was joking." Misako's voice had turned dull and flat.  
  
  
  
A breath of relief escaped Mr. Tarukano as he smiled. "Good. That's good. "  
  
  
  
Misako's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean that's good? They don't believe me. You don't believe me anymore! He's real! Why can't you understand? Why can't you just believe?" Misako's shrill voice rose in her indignation.   
  
  
  
"Misako, you're just too young to understand now..." Mr. Tarukano became desperate. *I can't even explain your mother's death yet. How can you understand now? You're so young...*  
  
  
  
Misako began to cry again, "I understand fine daddy. You think I'm a liar."   
  
  
  
"I do not Misako. I'm just saying...uh, never mind." Mr. Tarukano took his daughter's hands in his own. "Listen, I've decided to take this new job, as chief editor for a very well known paper...so, we have to move Misako-chan. We're going to leave tomorrow on the plane."  
  
  
  
"What? You can't do that! It isn't fair. What about my friends? What about Hiei? It's not fair!" With that, Misako detached herself from her father's grasp and raced upstairs.  
  
  
  
Mr. Tarukano covered his face with his hands. "This is wonderful..." he said sarcastically. His gaze wandered to a picture of two smiling young adults. It brought tears to his eyes to remember the past, when he and his wife had been happy, when his wife had been alive.  
  
  
  
Kyo Tarukano, his wife, had suddenly begun talking of other worlds. She ranted on about monsters with superhuman powers. It happened after she had been attacked and knocked unconscious in an alleyway at night. Kyo claimed she was not attacked by muggers, but by demons. All attempts to make her believe else wise failed miserably. Soon, the neighbors began to talk. Whispers could be heard at all hours, of how the pretty young wife of Mr. Tarukano had suddenly and tragically gone insane. Kyo would yell at the neighbors when the snickered at her as she passed by to take a walk.   
  
  
  
It seemed to happen more and more often that she would stop and gaze at a certain spot as if looking at something, or someone. Once, her husband had even caught her holding a conversation with some unseen person. At first she was diagnosed with schizophrenia, but she denied it completely. At night, she would toss and turn, shouting things in her sleep of evil and demons closing in on her.   
  
  
  
Then it happened. It was another looming night, and Kyo had decided to take a walk in the park, before her husband Mr. Tarukano came home from work. Her body was found an hour after she had left the house. It was torn and ripped, as if by an animal, but the cuts were almost too precise to have been. She was taken to the hospital, and Mr. Tarukano met her there on her way to the emergency room. Her heartbeats were growing faint, her breath strained and painful. Tears were in her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Who did this to you? Why?" Mr. Tarukano sobbed as he held her hand as it began to grow colder; death's grip was tightening.   
  
  
  
Kyo coughed, "Them; it was them. I knew too much..." She kissed his hand and her eyes drifted shut. Her body grew colder. The doctors began to shout and more people surged into the hallway, the noise crowded into his memory.  
  
  
  
Those were his wife's last words to him, "I knew too much..." He repeated them to himself. He still didn't half believe it, but he would not risk her. He would not risk Misako's life.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Misako rampaged around her room, gathering clothes into a small suitcase. She emptied out her piggy bank; her savings amounted to eleven dollars and thirty-seven cents. She looked into the mirror, noting how her hazel eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hair was a horror to behold. She had yet to brush it. She ran a brush through it recklessly, just to make herself look half ways decent and tossed it into her bag.   
  
  
  
Misako heard her father slowly trudge up the stairs and close the door to his room. She waited a few more minutes, cracking open her door so she could listen more easily. As expected, the shower began to run and with that confirmation, Misako quietly snuck out of her room. As she made her way down the steps, she made sure to skip the sixth one for it creaked every time. She left a slip of paper on the kitchen table, and then, without missing a beat she walked out of the door. Only until Misako had crossed the street did she take the time to look back at her house and think about what she had written in her note to her father.  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
I'm sorry, but I can't move away. It's been my home for so long. I don't really know where I'm going, but don't worry, I'll be safe. Remember, I have my guardian angel to protect me. I love you Daddy, even if you don't believe.  
  
Your daughter,  
  
Misako  
  
  
  
Misako gave a grim smile and turned away. As she walked quickly past shops and restaurants, people turned their heads. It looked odd to see a young child like Misako walking down the streets with a suitcase in her grasped as the ventured on all alone. Her stomach grumbled relentlessly, but she ignored it and continued onwards to nowhere.   
  
"Hey, little girl. What are you doing on the streets? Are you lost?"  
  
Misako turned to face an old man in a police suit. She began to tremble. "N-No. I-I'm fine sir. I...uh, I have to go. " Misako turned and began to run, pushing her way through the sea of people. She could hear the policeman's footsteps getting closer; they pounded in her ears.   
  
"Wait! Little girl, please stop for a minute!" The old man stopped. His breath was ragged. He looked up as he watched the small girl disappear around the corner.  
  
Misako had figured that the man had stopped following her, but she ran nonetheless. Her legs began to ache and burn, and slowly her speed decreased. She gave a fleeting glance backward, only to run smack dab into a person, knocking them both down on the sidewalk. Misako held her knee, little specks of blood were on her hands and she began to whimper. The pain only magnified when she saw the particles of gravel in her knee.  
  
  
  
"Oh dear. Are you okay?" The sweet voice asked Misako glanced upwards and met with a pair of crimson eyes, beautiful crimson eyes.   
  
*Those eyes. Oh my gosh! How can it be?* Misako temporarily forgot about the pain and the tears that were forming in her eyes. *Those eyes are exactly the same as his...*  
  
"Are you okay? Oh no, you're bleeding." They young woman's sea green hair fell gracefully on her shoulder and her burning red eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"I-I'm fine..."Misako stated flatly as she stared at the woman in front of her. She watched as the girl pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and began to wipe up the blood.   
  
"It's not too bad. It's just a shallow scrape, but there's some gravel in it so I'll have to take it out." The girl diverted her attention from the scrape and gave Misako a reassuring smile.   
  
  
  
"Are...are you an angel too?" Misako asked tentatively. She avoided making eye contact.  
  
  
  
"No, I don't believe so. Why do you ask?"   
  
  
  
"You look just like him, like my guardian angel. You have the same eyes."  
  
The young woman just smiled in response. "I'm Yukina. What's your name?" Her voice was filled with kindness.   
  
"Misako. My name is Misako Tarukano." She gave a weak little smile.   
  
"I'm sorry, about knocking you down Yukina."  
  
Yukina tied the white handkerchief around Misako's knee and began to help her up. "That's fine Misako. I think that we should take you back to your house so we can clean up your knee before it gets infected." Yukina offered her hand but Misako didn't take it.   
  
"I won't go." Misako said firmly as she crossed her arms in defiance. Yukina glanced at the little girl with a worried frown as her vision caught the little suitcase Misako was carrying.  
  
"Why not? You wouldn't be running away would you?" Yukina inquired carefully.  
  
"It doesn't matter. My dad doesn't believe me, and he wants to move." Misako started to sob as she looked up at Yukina. "I don't want to move away from here. What if my angel doesn't know where I've gone? What if I don't see him ever again?"  
  
Yukina smiled as she rumpled Misako's hair playfully. She bent down so she could look the little girl straight in the face. "Now Misako, does your daddy love you?" Sniffled and nodded. "Then all he wants for you is to be happy. I'm sure your Daddy just wants to make sure you're safe. Sometimes, you just have to trust people Misako. You should know that you're father would never intentionally do anything to hurt you."  
  
"Do you really think so? I love my Daddy, but-but-"  
  
"But you don't want to leave your angel? I'm sure he would never be able to forget you Misako. But the point is, your angel can get along without you for a little while, but I don't think your father can." Yukina gave Misako a comforting hug, "He needs you Misako."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wind blew wildly; it was a complete contrast of the day before. The skies loomed overhead with gray clouds that threatened to pour down in rain. Misako stared out the large window as she watched the planes take off into the sky, going to who knows where. She still didn't want to go, but as she watched her father walk towards her with a candy bar in hand, she remembered Yukina's words.  
  
*He needs you Misako.*  
  
  
  
Misako smiled, he did need her. That's why she came back to her house that day, slipping it without her father ever knowing she was gone. That's why she crumpled up that note and emptied her suitcase and decided to stay with her father, even if it meant moving away. Even if it meant going a little while without her angel there to watch her.  
  
  
  
As Misako and her father sat on the plane waiting for take-off, Misako took out a pad of paper and a pencil. She began to sketch Hiei's face. It was no work of art, but she would improve with practice. Misako just hoped she wouldn't forget his appearance before she became really good.   
  
She stared out the small window by her seat. On the wing of the plane she caught a blur of black, and for a fleeting moment she saw two red eyes staring at her. Misako knew that she would never be able to forget him, her angel. The memory had been burned into her heart, the way his beautiful eyes burned with crimson beauty. Yes, that's where Hiei would be...in her heart.  
  
A/N: So, did you like it? I'm sorry it took so long to update. At first I intended this to be only a one-shot, but then I got all this feed back from you guys saying you wanted another chapter! This is going to be the last chapter in My Crimson Eyed Angel. But if you want it, I am thinking of writing a sequel to this story about Misako and her 'angel' when she's older. Please review!!! And any flames are accepted, I just want your honest opinion! Thank you for reading! 


	3. Author's Dilemma

Author's Dilemma  
  
Alright, I asked if you people wanted a sequel and the majority of you said yes. Therefore I wrote a sequel and yet only eight people review. I'm contemplating just continuing My Crimson Eyed Angel, merging my sequel-to-be with the original story. Would it detract from the overall goodness of the prequel or would it not matter? Should I keep it separate or not? Email me or comment please. The sequel to My Crimson Eyed angel is Flowing Like Red Waters.  
  
Reika 


	4. Flowing Like Red Waters

Flowing Like Red Waters  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Sorry folks, I wish I did own YYH, but unfortunately that is not so, a girl can dream though can't she???  
  
The girl ran up the steps, glancing nervously at her watch. She'd have to run all the way to school, again. She muttered some colorful words as she distractedly shoved a pile of papers in a large wooden chest. She slammed the lid down, pulled out a key from her pocket, and locked it securely. She slipped her feet into a pair of simple brown school shoes, sped down the stairs, and out of her front door.   
  
With her school bag in hand and her caramel hair tied back with a hurried hand, she sprinted down the sidewalk on her way to school. A long while ago, she was worried about what the neighbors would think, or people she passed on the street would say, but not anymore. Her tardiness was now very well known in her 'new' neighborhood. She still refused to call this place her home. She had left her home a long time ago and half of her was still waiting to go back.  
  
The sky had already been dark when she had stepped outside of her house. The menacing clouds hovered over her, a dark premonition, a warning of some sort. A roll of thunder erupted from the heavens making her pick up speed although she was near exhaustion already. She was almost there. A drop of rain pricked her skin like a needle. The rain started slightly, barely noticeable, and in a crescendo, it fell down in harder, pounding down on her fragile form.  
  
The schoolyard was empty when she arrived. Several students lingered in the hallways for a few moments dreading class and trying to finish some homework. She ran past them, not looking back when the made comments about her drenched physical state. She looked ahead to her class, then to her watch. There was five seconds left until the tardy bell rang. She kept running, and her teacher was preparing to shut the door, unaware of her desperate attempt to be on time.  
  
_Three…Two…One…and she barely slipped by…   
_  
She practically dove into the classroom, soaked to the bone, and then slipped on the wet floor and fell flat on her back. She lay there and closed her eyes, listening to the snickers of her classmates. She didn't really care what they thought anyways. She didn't care much about anything anymore.  
  
"Misako? Misako-chan are you alright?" Asked a familiar voice, but Misako left her eyes closed. She wanted to the laughter and comments to wash over her like the rain; she wanted to drown in it. "Misako, open your eyes. Please Misako, get up." The voice begged and pleaded, terror had leeched onto it, adding to its persuasion.  
  
"I'm fine Leiko." She said in a sigh, her eyes still tightly shut. Her teacher was shushing the class into silence, but she could still hear the whispers. "I'll get up in a minute. I just want to revel in my lack of embarrassment."   
  
"Stop being so apathetic all the time and get up already. Mr. Seriyuki is giving you The Look." Leiko grinned at her incapacitated friend, and earned a smile back. "But seriously Misako-chan, get up already. I think you've reveled plenty."  
  
"Heh, shows what you know." She looked up at Leiko, and seeing the worry in her friend's eyes she gave in. "Fine. I'm fine, I'll get up. Mr. Seriyuki is probably pissed already anyways." Her classmates snickered behind their hands, hiding their conspicuous giggles from their instructor, who pretended not to hear the remark.   
  
"Alright class, the comedy act is over. Misako get to your seat, try not to drip everywhere…" The teacher opened his glasses case and examined his spectacles, wiping off the faintest traces of dust or grime. "By the way Misako," he said in between rubs, "It's called an umbrella. Use it the next time it rains. That's what people with common sense do." Again the class responded with laughter, the brownnosers making sure to embellish their apparent joy at the teacher's wisecrack.   
  
Misako stared through sleepy eyes at Mr. Seriyuki. She dragged her bangs down with her hand so they shielded her eyes from other prying ones. If she sat down just right maybe Mr. Seriyuki wouldn't realize she was quietly napping…  
  
The surface of the lake was like glass, a serene mask to what wonders and horrors that lay beneath it. The moon stared down at its reflection, its circular orb turned from silver to rust. The wind whispered softly through the air, through Misako's slight curls that adorned her head, masses of thick caramel waves that fell past her shoulders. A lovely white gown flowed around her body, more like an aura rather than a piece of clothing. She leaned in toward the water kneeling on the soft bank of the lake; her hazel eyes were searching. They scanned the water, trying to probe the surface to what was hiding beneath.  
  
Suddenly she saw a pair of eyes. They were vague at first, just blurs in the ripples they appeared in, but they took form soon enough. And a face started to appear around it. The face had black hair with strange colored highlights and the most beautiful eyes…crimson like the rusted moon. The face, the boy in the water, she knew him. Her lips tried to form his name, but they couldn't. Her mind tried to piece together the letters but only made them more fragmented.   
  
Misako shut her eyes.   
  
_Why don't I know you're name?_  
  
The face just stared back at her sadly and silently.   
  
"Why don't I know your name?" She screamed out into the night. The wind stopped. And all she could here was…nothing. Her voice hadn't made a sound. And as if of its own volition her body waded into the water, thrashing her arms. She waded all the way to the center to where the face was and she tried to scream again. Still there was no sound.  
  
Misako's hands curled into a fist and her nails dug into her skin…until little droplets of blood began to fall into the water. And the face began to fade and to blur until all that was left was the red of its eyes and the red of her blood. She swung her arms violently, pounding at the gentle surface of the lake. And she could hear the low sound of laughter and voices, but she couldn't see their source. The darkness hid them well within its cloaking shadows. She didn't care anymore. She forgot everything except for the primal need to tear away at the water.  
  
She stopped short when she found another face coming together in the ripples. It was her, and the moon shone in the background, a sinister red. The only image more hellish than that was of her. Her beautiful dress, so pure had turned ragged. It didn't fit right and it was wet and it too was stained an ugly shade of death. Her hair was flat and hung shabbily around her. The worst part was her eyes. They glowed like a bloodlust as tears fell out of them coloring the pool around her crimson.  
  
As she glanced down once more her reflection was starting to shatter. Shards of herself began to rise out of the water, flying wildly around her so close they cut her. Over and over again she received nicks and slashes on her bare arms and on her face and the pool began to overflow. Misako looked up in despair to find the rusting moon falling from the sky into the lake. All she could do was stare in panic as it made impact with the water. She didn't move a muscle as a great tidal wave swept across, drowning her.

* * *

"Hiei…" Snapped a voice impatiently. "Hiei, are you even paying attention?" Keiko asked.   
  
Hiei blinked and stared past her for a moment before focusing. What was that feeling that he was getting…"Of course I was listening, not that I need to. Your ningen rambling about your young is not necessary."  
  
"Izanami is must go to bed at eight thirty. She has her spelling test tomorrow and please make sure that she studies. She's always getting into some sort of mischief. And make sure to watch out for Masakazu, with him being a toddler he's starting to go all over the place. And don't yell at him if he cries, it'll just make it worse, but don't let him act up and cry for no reason. And please don't take them out gallivanting off with you into the night. There are all types of crazy people out there and I don't want anything to happen."  
  
The fire demon just stared at her disbelievingly. "Hn…right. Crazy people…" He raised an eyebrow as he stood before this worried mother.  
  
Keiko heaved a sigh, "Well, I'm sure I won't have much to worry about, seeing as to the fact that Kurama will be coming over in a few hours. I'm sure he'll make sure everything's alright."  
  
Hiei smirked and muttered, "It's more likely the kitsune will make it worse…" Keiko turned her head to him and gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged it off as he turned away.  
  
"Honestly Hiei, I'm really not that worried. The kids really love you, and Yusuke and I really appreciate you babysitting again. Personally I don't know how Yusuke persuaded you the first time, but I'm happy. Thanks for going through all of this. It means a lot to Yusuke and me."   
  
"Hn. Just leave already woman." Hiei said impatiently, making Keiko glance at her watch.  
  
The brunette smiled at her newfound babysitter, "Thanks for the reminder Hiei. I'm almost running late." The she grabbed her coat and walked out the door, leaving Hiei with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Uncle Hiei." Came a tiny little voice as a small hand tugged on his shirt. "Uncle Hiei, can I read to you and Kazu-chan? Please Uncle Hiei, please?" Her big brown eyes twinkled at him pleadingly.  
  
Hiei nodded, but he could still sense that little trill of feeling he had just a few minutes before and he just couldn't shake it off…  
  
Author's Note: Hey it's Reikachan14, finally! Sorry for the long wait but geez, talk about writer's block and school's a hassle as you all probably know from experience. I'm really hoping that now that I'm getting back in the writing 'groove' so to speak, I'll be able to get these gosh darned chapters out a bit faster for you guys! I hope you liked this chapter, because it took me quite a while as you've guessed. So do this for me…review please review!!!!! I love you all and thanks for your support concerning my writing ventures!


	5. Behind Locked Doors

My Crimson Eyed Angel  
  
Chapter Four: Behind Locked Doors  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the frickin'  
characters....hehehehehe, but I do own Misako and Leiko and Misako's evil step mommi and all that jazz, but none from Yu Yu. ..::..tear..::.. And I would own  
them so well too...  
  
_Wet. My cheeks are wet. I'm crying...again. Why do I always have to cry?_  
  
"Wake up." Misako felt someone tugging at her sleeve, then pushing at her arm. They were gentle shoves and tugs; they were timid. Misako buried her head further into her arms, trying to wipe away her tears before her friend could see.  
  
"Misako, wake up." The voice said again, this time a little bit more uncertain.  
  
_Leiko, my only friend here at this stupid school. This stupid life I have here. It's so sad. So pathetic. Why does she even bother to care? I'm hopeless anyways.  
_  
Suddenly the tugging of her arm stopped. Misako's thoughts paused as she waited a moment, wondering if Leiko had actually given up trying to 'wake her'. That wasn't like her. She was planning on going right back to sleep when someone pulled her hair and this time it wasn't gentle. It was definitely the opposite of gentle. So much for a pleasant wake up call. Misako screamed, her hand searching for the assailant out of instinct, to pay sweet justice to the perpetrator. All her hand reached was air.  
  
Finally her eyes were wide open, and somehow she had stood up. Her vengeful hand had taken to rubbing her aching head. "Leiko, what were you thinking?!" She spun around, but found Leiko across the room, too far away to have done it. Her friend was wearing a helpless look as she pointed to the space behind Misako. Turning her head, Misako found her least favorite teacher. Mr. Seriyuki. She bowed her head as she tried to stifle her bitter laughter. Leiko cocked her head to the side as she heard her friend's unprovoked giggles. Needless to say she was puzzled and worried.  
  
"So is this how you wake up your wife in the morning Mr.Seriyuki? You try to rip out half of her hair?" She grabbed her stuff from beside her desk and another flow of maniacal laughter fell from her lips. "That's assuming you could get a wife right? Who would want to be stuck with a guy who holds so much hate for the world."  
  
It almost seemed like Mr. Seriyuki flinched at his student's verbal lashing, but he kept his face straight. His voice wasn't filled with anger at all. It sounded rather bland, or empty, or...pitying. "Are you sure you're talking about me?"  
  
"Whatever. I don't hate the world. It's not so bad, as a matter of fact. I hate my world." She walked to Leiko and motioned for them to leave. Leiko left ahead of her, muttering a small apology for her friend's behavior, that neither their teacher nor Misako responded to. "I just thought you'd like to know that. Have a nice weekend sir." She spoke her last sentence with it smothered in sarcasm. Mr. Seriyuki stared after her as she left.  
  
His classroom was empty. Paper was strewn about on the floor, a few abandoned pencils added to the mess. He bent over to pick them up, walking around his whole classroom only to stop at Misako Tarukano's desk. He saw a glint of liquid on the surface, and his fingers couldn't resist touching it. They were tears. He knew they were tears. Misako's eyes had been red when she woke up, and it wasn't just from sleep.  
  
He sat down at his desk, placing his face in his hands. "God. That poor child, help that poor child."  
  
Misako walked down the hallway with no sign of Leiko, but as she neared the doors of the school she found her friend waiting outside. She was sitting on the steps, oblivious to Misako's approach from behind. Her short frame was bent over, her chin was held by her hands as she stared out at the streets beyond. A wind passed by, blowing her corn silk hair into her face.  
  
"Leiko. I'm sorry okay? I--I don't know what came over me when I woke up. Those things I said to Mr.Seriyuki were wrong, but I couldn't help it." She leaned against a stone column and stared at Leiko's back. She still hadn't turned back around. Uttering a sigh, Misako continued on, "I've been so irritable lately. And that dream, er...nightmare, daymare. Whatever it is, I had it again. Only this time it didn't stop just at me wading in the water trying to scream. It went farther, much, much farther. Something's wrong with me."  
  
"No. Don't say that." Leiko protested as she turned around. "You're just stressed that's all. Your dad has been away on another one of his business trips, and you've told me that being left with your stepmother is no picnic. That's all it is. It's just—it's just stress." Leiko sighed exasperatedly at her friend as she wrung her hands behind her back.  
  
Misako just shook her head, not bothering to try and further explain. She knew Leiko had problems of her own, that she worried enough as it was. So instead, Misako changed the subject. "I thought you were supposed to go meet Hisato over down by his parents' shop. Is there trouble in paradise or something?"  
  
The blonde responded with a light blush that grazed her cheeks. "No we're perfectly fine actually." She laughed and bowed her head, trying to hide her flaming cheeks. "We're really, really great..." She sighed and smiled before bowing her head again. "I told him in fifth period that I had to wait for you since you were still asleep in Mr.Seriyuki's class. He understood and said we could meet there tomorrow."  
  
Misako just laughed, happy for her friend, but her mind wandered back to Mr.Seriyuki's class. She couldn't resist asking the one question she kept thinking about. "What happened in class? I mean, after I fell asleep, why didn't anyone wake me up?"  
  
"Well...you seemed so tired when you came in. I wasn't going to wake you up until the end of class. I had taken notes for you and everything, so you really weren't missing anything. But as I was making my way over to your desk when the bell had rung, Mr. Seriyuki stopped me. He hadn't said anything the entire period, but everyone knew that he saw you sleeping. He just told me to go to class." Leiko shook her head in a sort of puzzled fashion. "I really don't know how to describe it... His voice was just so sad. He wasn't being mean, like he was trying to get you into trouble or anything. He just sounded sad."  
  
Her hazel eyes caught Leiko's stare, and a small sigh escaped her lips. "I'm an awful person aren't I Leiko? I'm a jerk." Leiko just shook her head again, and kept walking down the cracked sidewalk beside her friend.

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after. The End!" Izanami shouted in a squeaky little voice with ecstasy. The little girl smiled up at Hiei, who was holding baby Kazumaru in his arms, taking every dribble of drool with strained indifference. "How did you like it Kazu-chan? ...Kazu-chan!"  
  
"He fell asleep." Hiei said as the toddler's eyes opened sleepily. The boy raised his head, blinking his eyes slowly while turning to his older sister. He grinned just before his head fell onto Hiei's shoulder once more.  
  
Izanami sighed, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. "How did you like it then Uncle Hiei? What was your favorite part?"  
  
The fire apparition's brow wrinkled in pretend concentration, if only to humour Izanami. "It was...nice." He attempted stopping at that, but the little child kept staring at him expectantly. "I like the part when...when the hunter let the girl go instead of killing her," He stole a glance down at Izanami who gave him a look as if to say: 'Anything else?' So again, he continued. "AndIwonderwhathappenedtothosesevenlittlemen." The last part was in a jumble.  
  
"Well they live happily ever after too of course!" She giggled as she rose to put the book back on the shelf. "Everyone deserves a happy ending, even the seven dwarves."  
  
As Hiei was about to reply, a brisk knocking was heard at the front door. "Hello in there! It's a lovely Monday afternoon!" The cheery voice floated in through the door, making baby Kazu open his eyes and give a tilted smile. The doorknob turned quickly and the door burst open revealing the owner of the voice and her companion.  
  
"Hn. It took you long enough." Hiei lowered Izanami from his knee, allowing her to run up to Botan and Kurama. Hiei's eyes looked on with partially hidden affection as her chestnut hair trailed behind her.  
  
Kurama pulled back his sleeve to check his watch and sighed. "It's only three thirty." He smiled as he walked toward the fire apparition to take Kazu from his arms. "How have they been?"   
  
Izanami jumped up and down. "We've been perfectly fine Uncle Kurama! We had ice cream for breakfast and played hide and go seek. And then we had a nap and when we woke up I read a story to Kazu-chan and Uncle Hiei!"  
  
Botan laughed and took the little girl's hand in hers, her amethyst eyes twinkling in delight. "Nami-chan, who's idea was it to have ice cream for breakfast?" Keiko's daughter pointed towards Hiei, grinning all the while, causing Botan to lapse into another bout of giggles. She stared over at the initial babysitter. He rolled his eyes with indifference.  
  
"Food is food." He replied as he started to walk into another room. His steps were quick and decisive as he left Kurama and Botan with the children. He could hear their laughter even as he entered another room.   
  
Botan looked over towards Kurama, a puzzled expression claiming her face. "Tell me again, why don't the kids have school today?" She bounced baby Kazu on her leg, wiping the trails of drool off his chin in adoration. Again he gave a goofy grin, one that resembled Yusuke's very much.  
  
"Well," Kurama began as he bent over to pick up the stray toys that littered the ground. "There's some sort of teacher work day or something. Keiko has some meeting to go to in another city. It's a follow up on the one they had on Friday I suppose." He smiled as he grabbed Nami by the waist and lifted her up into the air. "It's just a whole big weekend for you isn't it?" She laughed uncontrollably in response.  
  
Inside the kitchen, Hiei leaned against the counter and stared at the ceiling, allowing himself to be temporarily blinded by the shine of the afternoon sun that was melting into his eyes. He had this sense of foreboding, this ominous feeling kept falling upon him for years now. It wasn't constant, but it came at different times like a soft tickling at the nape of his neck.

* * *

"I'll call you later tonight." Misako shouted over her shoulder as she entered her house. "Don't worry too much about me." She was smiling then, but it faded when the door closed. It was gone by the time it was securely locked. The teen leaned heavily back against the wall, her breaths coming slow and weighted.  
  
"Is that you Misako? Where the hell have you been?" The voice came whipping at her, carried by malice and annoyance. A woman emerged from the living room, her hair perfectly placed, but her voice sounding disheveled, not from the alcohol in her hand, but from her the anger quaking in her voice.  
  
"You're drinking again." Misako stated without emotion. To her it really didn't matter because Yumi knew when to stop. She never got drunk, but she always got angry. Misako wasn't sure which she preferred, but she knew that her father spent a lot of money on expensive wine, wine that Yumi sucked up like a fish would water.  
  
"Oh really?" The woman asked in mock surprise. "You're drinking again." She said in a high pitched voice, mimicking Misako in a way that did not sound like Misako at all. She knew it made her mad. "Thank you Queen of the fucking obvious. Now once again, I will ask you: Where the hell have you been?"  
  
Misako resisted rolling her eyes, and at the same time resisted screaming and crying and walking out the door. "Mr. Seriyuki had to talk to me after class and then I walked home with Leiko. Nothing special." She finished with a shrug and started to walk up the stairway.  
  
"Where do you think you're going now? You have dishes to do, and the house is a mess. Vacuum it and clean the bathroom. It looks like a hell hole." Yumi lit up a cigarette, the smoke swirling upwards as she leaned back on the couch.  
  
"I have a lot of homework to do, including a project for my art class. Our teacher will be choosing the best ones and submitting them in for a—"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. You seem to find plenty of time for your 'art'," She said, creating quotation marks in the air. "yet you never seem to have any time to fix up this damn house. All you ever do around here is run around and mope about insignificant shit. 'Waah, my daddy's never home, waah, I miss him. I don't get an allowance and no one will buy me any art supplies for my artwork that isn't worth shit.'" She stopped and sighed. "I'm sick of looking at you. Give me the remote and start on the dishes. You can do your homework later."  
  
Misako stared at her for a moment, then to the remote which was about two feet away from where Yumi was laying. This time Misako rolled her eyes inconspicuously, waiting for her father's new wife to place her stare somewhere else. Grabbing the remote and shoving it into Yumi's hand, she left the room as quickly as possible. She was so sick of this that the need to vomit was unavoidable. So she ran to the bathroom and did, afterwards cleaning it up and spraying potpourri to cover the smell.  
  
****

****

**Author's Note:**  
  
Heya,  
  
So, how did you like the chapter? The ending was a bit uh...sadistic/depressive I know, but it was good I hope. Sorry for the language but in real life people do curse. I usually try not to use too much cursing in my fics, but there are times when it is necessary. I'm working on some other fics and a new one (lord forbid) so I'm not sure when I'll be updating this, but I'll try to make it soon.   
  
Reika


End file.
